


Venus Minako's Nurse Mayhem Revisited

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bodily Fluids, Comedy, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Haruka is dying. Minako doesn't care. Or does she?





	Venus Minako's Nurse Mayhem Revisited

Haruka was dying. Michiru (if she were there, where she _belonged_ ) would say that the butch was being overly dramatic. Haruka knew better. She was passing on, soon no more, becoming an ex-human.

  
The knock (or pounding, more like) at her bedroom door did nothing to cheer the poor, perishing sailor.

“Open up, my dear! Nurse Minako has arrived!” Haruka groaned and turned over in bed to better shield herself. She didn’t bother locking her doors any more, but maybe Mina would show mercy and leave if she saw the sad sight before her.

  
“Yeah, that’s not going to work, bro.” Mina said as she opened the door and saw a snail-shaped lump on the bed. “Somebody has to take care of you, and our dear High Queen Squiggles isn’t here to pander to you.”

  
“Go away.” Haruka snuffled through her snot. Mina smirked as she dropped the bag in her hand on the side table–namely, Michiru’s side. The girl did like to play with fire, of course.

  
“Look, someone has to make sure you don’t leak out all over Her Saltiness’ expensive satin sheets.”

  
“Did Rei put you up to this?” Haruka asked as she felt Mina flop down onto the bed and start rifling with the stuff she’d brought. Haruka heard a pill bottle and groaned again.

  
“Hell, no. She still hasn’t forgiven me for the one time–the only, singular, tiny time!–that I messed up trying to take care of her.” The bitterness was easy to miss in her joking tone, but Haruka knew her fellow blonde pretty well by this point.

  
The ill one turned over and smiled gently up at Mina through her bleary green eyes.

  
“I thought you cleared that all up.”

  
“Oh, she _says_ she forgives me, but when has _that_ ever meant anything?” Minako said, the resentment suddenly clear. Unwanted as well, apparently, as Minako threw up a V sign and beamed just as quickly. “Well, if they don’t want me to help, I at least know of one lonely butch currently bereft of her fishy femme and in need of some nursing.”

  
“You know how she hates the names.” Haruka sighed, a smile still on her lips. A cough erupted through the expression, and Minako immediately pulled out a pack of cough drops from her bag. She tore open the plastic, produced two blue raspberry–Haruka’s favorite–and handed them over with a shrug.

  
“Yeah, well, I’ve always hated this carpet. As often as I’m in here, keeping you two alive, you’d think she’d consider _my_ feelings.”

  
Haruka wisely ignored the insult. “Are you going to stop by every day until Michiru gets back from her tour?”

  
“Why? Do you want to be naughty while Mistress is away?” Mina waggled her eyebrows and Haruka laughed through the phlegm.

  
“Mina, even if you _were_ my type, which we know you are _not_ , would you really want to be doing anything right now?” Haruka snuggled further down into her blankets and closed her eyes wearily. “I’m dying.”

  
“You have the flu. You’re more likely to commit suicide by fashion cop than die from this.” Mina had put away the drops and pulled out a plastic container of soup. As she opened the lid, Haruka felt the bed shift as the Soldier of Love moved closer. something cold and metal soon poked Haruka in the cheek. Then the forehead. Then the nose.

  
“Time for din-din! Open up for the aeroplane!”

  
“I can feed myself, Mina.”

  
“Dying people can’t feed themselves.” Mina made plane noises that were, Haruka was loathe to admit, pretty cute. “Besides, I heard how you like pretty girls to take care of you when you’re sick.”

  
“Michiru will never let me live that down, will she?”

  
“Nope.” Mina fed Haruka a spoonful of soup. Her callous tone of voice did not match the slow, gentle way she fed Haruka, putting a cup of hot tea to her lips in between bites of delicious “World Chicken” brand soup. Mina and contradiction. Haruka smiled again.

  
“ … You’re not nearly as bad a nurse as you think.”

  
“ Shut up and eat your soup, you nerd.”

  
“ … ”

  
“ … Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> docholligay on Tumblr proposed a special bond between the two blonde disasters of the non-Moon soldiers. I wrote this fic in response because I wanted to explore A) characters I rarely write, and B) relationships I rarely consider. I ended up liking this piece significantly more than I anticipated. Of course this one can use work, as can most of my writing, but I'm still proud of this story because of my unfamiliarity with the component parts. I did all right, considering.


End file.
